


Daughter's Plaything!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: She never had expected to fall victim for such a vile, wild tempered, uncontrollable beast such as her. But then again no one of Castle Dimitrescu wanted anyone for nothing, they'd feed on their victims before throwing them away as if they were nothing. But that all changed when she came along.
Relationships: Daniela (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Holiday From Hell? Holiday In Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
>  Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
>  Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**
> 
> You're going to have to take a back seat with this one my darling Alcina.
> 
> Also my old OC is basically a female Ethan, infected with the E-virus? I've not touched 7, so I don't really get that game much.

She often wondered how she got roped into things.

"You remember Raccoon right? The zombies and stuff."

"No," she sighed with a roll of her eyes. 

"Come on, vampires!" 

"I'll meet you back in the real world soon enough, yeah?" 

"Seriously, Lily, come on. You love that shit."

"There's loving something and then there's believing it's real." 

"But you know it's true."

"People think they are," she now sighed.

"Pretty please," her friend now started to beg her. "With blood sprinkled on top."

"Fine," she now sighed.

"Yes! I'll book us in for the weekend."

Lillian couldn't help but shake her head, though thinking about it now a nice holiday to Romania may be a warm welcome retreat. Packing her necessary things she prepared for what was to come next.

xXx

"Seriously Jake, you need to calm down." She now scolded him as he literally couldn't sit still.

"I'm just thinking about the things we can do together," he leaned in while sticking out his lips in the most stupidest fashion. 

"That's disturbing," she frowned, pushing him away.

He laughed in return as the flight attendant offered them refreshments. Lillian declined deciding on sleeping for a while, but Jake took all he could. 

"Why'd you choose the window seat if all you're going to do is sleep?" he asked with a mouthful of mars bar.

"So you wouldn't sit here," she smiled as he taps her arm. 

oOo

The flight goes by without a hitch and the pair are then booking into a hotel. Lillian then sorted out a car to rent for the weekend. 

"Wrong side," she groaned at having to get into the passengers side to drive. 

Jack climbed in beside her and so she pulled out to take them to the village in which Jake had been so excited about. Pulling up in the forest car park, the pair headed on over and into the thick of things. 

"So what are you planning?" Lillian asked. 

Jake shrugged. "We stay and wait until one shows up."

"Don't be stupid," she sighed, making her way through the thick trees until a wolf made itself known. "Hear that?" 

Silence greeted her in return and she couldn't help but turn around. 

"Jake!" she called out. "Jake, where the...."

"AH!" 

"Fucking hell!" Lillian jumped back in shock. "You idiot!" 

He was now in hysterics over what he'd done before he was cut off by a flash of dark fabric.

"What now?" she frowned.

"I just saw something," he pointed. "Through the trees up there."

Lillian turned to look at what he was pointing at, but saw nothing. 

"Come on," she frowned, grabbing his arm before she too now saw something.

"Why, I wanna see what it was."

"I said come on!" she snapped angrily at him just as a hand appeared over her mouth. 

Kicking and flailing her arms she found it was no use. The one that had hold of her had a strong, powerful grip on her. She could only watch as the large castle ahead of them grew closer and closer. Trying to scream was beyond her, she couldn't even take a bite at one of the fingers covering her mouth. 

"He will be good hunting," she heard the one holding her saying as Jake was taken up the steps first. 

He looked to be knocked out and they'd been dragging him along all the way up. 

"Jacob!" Lillian screamed as soon as the hand was free of her. 

She was pushed harshly to the floor, knees coming into painful contact with the hard floor.

"Man blood," a blonde grinned as she looked down upon Jake, a sickle in her hand told them they weren't playing around. 

Jacob groaned as he now came to, shaking his head he couldn't help but look startled as he tried to back away before crying out as the blonde struck him across the arm with the sickle. Blood poured from his arm as the blonde bent over him again to smell the scent of his blood. 

"So sweet, so delicious."

"Don't loose yourself now, sister." One of the others also grinned. "If we bleed him dry now, what fun will we have with him later?"

"Good point," she smiled as she swiped a gloved hand over his arm even as he held his own hand to it. 

Bringing her fingers to her mouth, she couldn't help but close her eyes at the distinct taste.

"You think mother would like a taste too?" the brunette now spoke up.

"If she does, she'll have to work for it."

The blonde moved back to join the other two. 

"Maybe we should have him and mother can have her?"

Lillian made a move to go to Jake's side, but was stopped with a hand on her shoulder. 

"And where do you think you're going?"

She turned to look at her, but the crazed woman was quick to sink her teeth into her neck. It was now Lillian's turn to cry out, her hand instinctively going to the wound to cover it as blood seeped through her fingers. The other two turned to look at their slightly dazed sister, before she was then wiping the blood from her lips, smearing more of it with the rest. 

"Something wrong?" the blonde asked.

"Her blood is different," she pointed out. 

"How so?" the other asked. 

"Try for yourself," she gestured. 

The blonde took Lillian's hand to raise her wrist to her mouth, while the other took to the other side of her neck making her cry out again.

"Lillian!" Jake shouted before snapping at the two. "Leave her the fuck alone!" 

They pulled away having tested the blood.

"It is somewhat different, though I can't put my finger on it."

"Strange."

The first to bite Lillian was now pushing her head to the side so forcefully, she could have snapped the bones. 

"Look!" she said.

The other two moved into a better position to get a better view. 

"It's healing," the blonde thought in astonishment. 

"How's that possible?"

The first shrugged. "I'm going to keep an eye on her."

"Well, well, what have we here?" 

The three looked up just as a rather tall woman, who was wearing a wide brimmed hat now straightened up after coming through the door.

"Mother!" the three smiled.

Lillian was in utter shock and awe at the woman, there was no way she was human. She just couldn't be.

"Mother, come look at this." 

Walking over she looked down on Lillian, literally looking down on her as if she were a mere moral in the presence of a goddess. 

"We bit into her, yet she healed without even a scratch."

The one they called 'mother' bent down to hold out her hand. 

"Stand and give her your hand!" one snapped.

Lillian pulled herself up and held out her hand to place in the other woman's, who lifted it to her mouth to also bite into. Her yellow glowing eyes looked directly into Lillian's as she drank before pulling away to wait and watch as the wound healed.

"She is different," the tall woman thought amused. 

"No matter, she still goes to the dungeon!"

"Daniela," her mother frowned just as Jake shouted at them.

"Take me you freaks!"

"Freaks?" the blonde frowned. 

"Oh, I'll enjoy tearing into you." The other added.

"Have fun my darlings," their mother smiled, leaving the three to their own devices. 

"We'll give you a head start," the blonde smirked as she ran the sickle across her neck.

"Not you though," the one named Daniela caught Lillian off guard with a sickle she must have pulled out of nowhere to strike her in the leg with.

She screamed loudly as the blade was yanked forcefully with her having no other choice but to go with it. 

"Lillian!" Jake yelled as she was dragged through the door.

"Run, boy, run!" the blonde grinned as she looked down upon him.

He scrambled to his feet, trying desperately to not aggravate the wound anymore than it already was. 

"Run!" the other added. "We so love a good hunt."

Jake burst through the doors, his head turning from side to side to find anything that could aid him. The two sisters looked between each other with a smile before heading out to go find him. He waited for at least one, his injured arm held to his chest as he held a plank of wood in the other. He listened to the footsteps drawing closer. Doing his best to keep his breathing under control, he readied his arm and swung. The sound she made was music to his ears. Quickly throwing the plank he ran for it. 

"What happened?" the blonde asked her sister. 

"Bastard hit me!" she hissed. 

The blondes smirk grew in size. "He'll pay."

oOo

Lillian continued to cry out as the trip to the dungeon was relentless. Her leg was on fire, burning with pain. 

"Let me go you crazy bitch!" she screamed.

Daniela said nothing as she continued to drag her deeper into the dungeons. The sound of screams and other weird noises stopped her cries as curiosity and fear got the better of her.

"What the fuck are you going to do with me?" she asked as the woman stopped to open a door.

The blade was then torn from her leg, making her scream again. A hand was then wrapped around her arm and she was then thrown into the cell. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, Lillian held her leg as the paralysing pain crippled her. 

"I'd say don't go dying on me, but I know you won't." She smiled as she locked the door to then head off, leaving Lillian in the dingy cell.

oOo

Jake held his arm as he panted heavily, he needed to find and save Lillian, even if it was the last thing he ever did. 

"Stupid idea," he sighed, shaking his head. "Really fucking stupid idea!"

Knowing Lillian was inside, he knew he had only one choice and that was to head right back inside. But how the hell would he survive against three crazy women?

"Why hello there," a voice snapped him out of his misery.

Turning he was greeted by a large man holding a cigar to his lips.

"Are you with them?" Jake asked.

The man shook his head as he puffed out the smoke. "Please," he sighed, waving his hand in the air. 

Jake then noticed the hanging garlic on each side of him now.

"Does that really work?" he asked.

The man chuckled in response, giving no answer. 

"So, you want anything? Bandage perhaps?" the man nodded to his arm.

Jake looked down and nodded.

"You offering?"

The man reached behind himself with a grumble until finding what he needed. He then held it out, but as soon as Jake reached out for it he pulled it back. 

"My services aren't cheap, I'm afraid."

With a grunt Jake searched his pockets with a bloody hand to pull out a note. 

"Thank you," the man smiled as he threw the bandage, which Jake fumbled to catch. "Anything else?"

"Something to defend myself with would be great," he sighed as he wrapped up his arm. 

The man moved to the side slightly, showing the collection of guns behind him. Jake had never even fired a gun, never mind seeing one in real life.

"Which one, sonny?" 

Jake dug into his pockets again to pull out the last remaining notes. 

"Hmm," the man pondered as he held his cigar between his teeth to count the notes. 

"Well?" 

The man turned slightly to take a gun from the wall behind him to then pass it over. Jake looked to it and wondered how the hell he was actually going to use it. 

"Don't worry about the technical stuff, boy." The man smiled. "Just point and pull the trigger."

And with that he closed his shop, leaving Jake dumbfounded.

"Aim and pull the trigger," he thought as he accidentally pulled the trigger to hit the stone wall.

After his initial shock wore off, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's see what those freaks do against this," he now thought smugly.


	2. Good Dog!

Doing her damned hardest to ignore the pain in her leg, Lillian edged over to the door. She could hear something in the back, something that sounded like the scratching of nails. But within that she could hear whimpers.

"What have we got into?" she now panicked.

A woman could be heard just opposite, banging on her cell door. 

"Hey!" Lillian shouted out to her.

The woman didn't stop banging on the cage door, possibly wanting to have her life ended quicker by those people? That's if they were people? Then again they were pretty smart for zombies. If they were zombies?

"Shit," Lillian cursed, trying to think of something to do to get her out of there. 

The woman carried on banging until Lillian could then hear the sound of wings, and not just any wings but those of a insect. It was a large swarm of them, they seemed to be seeking out the one making all the noise. Upon finding said noise maker, the swarm settled together to form the figure of a woman.

"Mother wants you quietened," she grinned as she phased through the cell door.

Lillian watched as the crazed woman brought a needle to her captives neck. 

"What the hell are you giving her?" she snapped.

The woman turned at the question, clearly surprised that one was talking back.

"You're too loud," she frowned, coming over to your cell. "But if you must know, it's something to keep livestock alive." 

The smile she was giving her was like that of the devil.

"You keep them alive for fun?" Lillian just couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Precisely," the figure grinned as she turned back again. "First I'll make you sit in the chair for a while, that will teach you a lesson."

The woman was dragged from her cell and taken to the torture corridor, she was then strapped into one of the chairs with spikes on every part of it. She seemed a little dazed until coming round to start feeling the strain as her body slowly sank into the chair, each and every spike pinching the skin in the most agonising way. Her blood would then be collected in basin underneath.

"Have fun," she smiled before walking off.

The silence apart from the whines and scratching, would have been torture enough without having to listen to some poor woman scream out in agony as her blood was slowly drained form her body.

"There's got to be a way out of here?" Lillian now lifted herself up with a grimace as her leg was still in the course of healing.

She searched every inch of her cell, but found nothing. The screams of the woman was going to send her round the bend at the rate.

"Think, think, think!" she scolded herself as she smacked herself time and time again.

Giving up in frustration she just decided it was for the best to scream her lungs out. That would at least lessen the tension and may also bring her back too.

"Noisy things need to be punished," the figure frowned as she disappeared into one of the cells to now return with what looked to be a mask of some kind.

The cell door was unlocked and Lillian was stuck for doing much of anything in defence as the woman drew closer. She grabbed a handful of hair to yank Lillian's head back, making her open her mouth to have a spiked bar slipped across her mouth, much like that of a horse having a bit forced in its mouth. The rest of the mask was then slipped on and fastened tightly, a collar and lead following.

"Good girl," she smiled. "At least now you won't be able to make anymore noise."

Not thinking anything of it Lillian opened her mouth to try and have a go at her, only it ended in her tongue being run through with the metal spike. Her eyes widened as pain and blood burst from within her. She screamed as the woman laughed.

"I warned you," she smiled, petting Lillian on the head as tears now streamed down her face. "Up."

Lillian stood to then be pulled along like some kind of animal. She was taken upstairs and lead right out into the castle once again.

"Oh, mother." Daniela now smiled upon seeing the tall woman passing.

"Your new pet?" her mother asked as her eyes then set on the blood pouring out from under the mask. "Not very obedient though is she?"

"Not yet, mother. But I intend to make her obey," Daniela smiled proudly.

"I look forward to the progression," her mother smiled before turning to head off on her way again. 

"Come, dog!" Dani pulled harshly on the lead.

Lillian fell forwards, forcing the spike in her tongue up through the roof of her mouth. She couldn't help but whimper in absolute agony. Plus there was still the fact that her leg was still in its healing process. Her hands came up to try and at least dislodge the spike, only a hand was brought down harshly on upon them forcing her to bear with it.

"Down," Daniela snapped at her.

She wasn't some dog that would do tricks for her mistress.

"I said down!" Dani repeated while pulling the lead so strongly, the bones in Lillian's neck nearly dislocated. 

A foot was then placed on her back, before being raised to come back down more harshly. 

"When I say a command," she threatened. "I expect you to follow it through, mutt!"

 _'Mutt!'_ Lillian glared up at her before a boot connected with her ribs.

"No looking up at your mistress without permission," she snapped as Lillian dropped to the floor gasping for air. "You're never going to understand, are you?" 

Once she was able to she took in a lung full of air, or at least tried to, the damn mask she wore was restricting even that.

"Daniela!" 

She stopped to turn around just as her sisters materialised right in front of her. They were now distracted by the human pet she was now training.

"Oh, a doggy." One clapped. "Does she do tricks?"

"Not yet," Dani frowned, clearly not pleased with her progress. "Where's the boy?"

"Oh, that's why we're here. You've not seen him have you?"

"You lost him?" 

Lillian felt a sense of relief wash over her, hopefully Jacob had escaped.

"He smacked Dora in the face with a plank of wood and after that we lost him," the blonde explained as she pointed to the brunette.

Lillian let out a sound that sounded like a muffled laugh.

"Quiet!" Daniela scolded, kicking her in the side once again.

She carried on laughing as Dani kicked her again. This time she felt the snap of a bone and wasn't laughing no more.

"What have you freaks done with my friend!" a voice now rang out, drawing the threes attention as well as Lillian, who forced herself to her feet.

She shouted his name or at least tried to.

"Lillian?" he asked, watching as she nodded.

"You fucking sick-" the three laughed as he pulled the trigger on one, who instantly transformed into a swarm as to not get hit by the bullet. 

Turning the gun on Daniela, he found that as soon as he pulled the trigger she'd gone and hid behind Lillian, forcing the bullet onto her chest now instead. 

"L-Lillian?" he looked on open mouthed.

Lillian looked down, seeing the crimson blood flowing out of the hole in chest. Daniela laughed as she brought her fingers to the wound to then lick them.

"How stupid you are," she continued to laugh as he dropped to his knees.

"Lillian, I'm so sorry." 

The two girls walked over to him, one yanking back his head, while the other held a sickle to his throat.

"Wait!" Daniela stopped the pair.

They looked to her. 

"Take him to the dungeon. Slice his jugular and let him bleed out after hurting my pet."

Lillian couldn't remember much of anything after that point having passed out from shock and blood loss.

xXx

She later awoke to find herself laying on a bed, a bandage wrapped around her chest, which was stained red with blood. She still had the damn mask on, unfortunately. 

"Don't go getting used to that, dog! Your place is on the floor," Daniela glared as Lillian just dropped back again to rest as her body fully healed.

oOo

Once she was healed she was dragged as roughly as possible from the bed. 

"Daniela, come eat!" her mother shouted her down.

Grabbing hold of the lead, she dragged Lillian along with her. 

"Sit, dog!" she pointed to a patch on the floor.

Lillian sat directly where the woman had stated. 

"Not like like," she snapped, lashing out to hit her over the head. "You're a dog, act like one!"

Lillian couldn't help but hold back on the rage that was building up inside her. If she didn't she knew the woman would do something far worse to her.

"You want this?" she now teased.

Raw meat, hell no!

"Delicious," she continued to tease.

Lillian had no other choice but to sit and watch as they all gorged on - what was that anyway?

"Who is this?" their mother now asked as she brought another fork full up to her mouth.

"The boy that came with her," the three gestured to Lillian.

"Tasty," she commented.

That was Jacob? They were eating Jacob. Oh god she felt sick, quickly standing she ran for the door, only Daniela was quick to drop her and pin her against the floor. This time she felt a bone slip in her spine.

"I was going to allow you to ear and drink if you were good, now though you'll go without." She warns as she drags her back over to the table.

Lillian can only lay face down until the bone rights itself once again. 

"You've broken the poor girl," their mother frowns as she looks down while drinking from her glass.

"She's fine, mother." Daniela shrugs as she goes back to eating.

Lillian is anything but fine as she can only lay there and think of a possibility to get the hell out of this place. There was no way she was staying here any longer to be that freaks plaything. She'd find a way out, she had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Lillian is my old oc I made up for AS Syndicate. This is her bio for that game, obviously there's going to be at least some changes to her. 
> 
> Name: Lillian Beaufort
> 
> Age: 20
> 
> Appearance: Slim (a little slimmer than Evie), sharp facial features, with sharp eyes of which are green and hazel coloured. Thinly shaped eyebrows, the left one having a bold strip in the middle due to an accident in her younger years when playing with other children. Thick brown hair that flows halfway down her back, usually more often than not plaited, long fringe swept to the side, tucked up with grips sometimes. Skin colour isn't too pale.
> 
> Distinguishing features: Two piercings on the right cartilage of her ear. Snarling tiger tattoo on her left shoulder blade. A scorpion tattoo on the back of her right hand, of which she stabbed with a throwing knife to free her hand from under the Templars foot. Thick(ish) scar on her face from her right eyebrow all the way to her left cheek. Scar on right arm due to the fight with the Templar.
> 
> Fashion: Wears a gothic choker with a metal casting of a scorpion hangs from it, though its covered by a scarf wrapped around her neck. Hooded passed knee length black/reddish coat, lined with a silk red fabric that shows a small frill at the bottom. Black tight fitting trousers, with ankle high-heeled black boots.
> 
> Family: Cora Beaufort, mother (deceased, died to an infection). Ernest Beaufort, father (unknown, presumed dead). Vincent Beaufort, brother, 18 (whereabouts unknown). Sally Beaufort, 17, sister (whereabouts unknown. Ada Beaufort, 16, sister (whereabouts unknown).
> 
> Personality: Serious most of the time, but can be playful. Quite emotional if triggered. Honest and loyal to those she holds dear. Can be very stubborn. Will often sting with her words, sometimes by accident or on purpose. Feels guilt for attacking those she holds dear. Loves animals and family members, but won't admit the latter. Can be patient most of the time. Inclined to lose her temper if pushed to the limit.


End file.
